The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an undergarment and in particular to an undergarment that is comfortable to wear without showing lines through pants or other outer garments.
Many different styles of undergarments have been developed that satisfy both function and fashion tastes of wearers. One long standing issue with undergarments is that lines or edges of the undergarments may be visible through an outer garment, especially in the buttock area when thin or closely fitting pants, shorts or skirts are worn. To resolve this problem, different types of undergarments have been proposed. One style of undergarment, commonly referred to as a thong, has a front panel and a center waistband. A center lower corner of the front panel is connected to the center rear of the waistband. Since there is no rear panel, the undergarment does not have an edge that can be seen through an outer garment. While the thong undergarment provides the desired end result, many people do not consider these to be comfortable.
Accordingly, while existing undergarments are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing an undergarment that does not show lines through outer garments while is comfortable to wear and also provides full coverage and protection of the central area of the wearer's body.